Quand l'Histoire tissent les liens
by GueparddeFeu
Summary: L'Histoire a ses hauts et ses bas, quelque soit l'endroit d'où l'on vient. Naissances, mariages, guerres et intrigues... Personne n'y échappe. Recueil d'histoires sur des évènements historiques de la France et des régions françaises. REFONTE TOTALE! Ratings et genres précisés en début de chapitre!
1. Une famille qui s'agrandit

_Bonjour! _

Je reviens avec ma fiction d'Hetalia, et cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé non plus de me consacrer à France et Auvergne (mon OC), mais à **TOUTES** les régions françaises et à notre cher Francis! ^^ Je tiens à cœur de faire des histoires sur l'Histoire des différentes régions de notre cher vieux pays.

D'ailleurs, je suis intéressée si vous voulez me faire part d'évènements historiques de vos régions respectives (même pour l'Auvergne)! L'histoire n'en sera que plus enrichissante!

**Je fais donc une refonte TOTALE de mes chapitres!** Les deux chap' que j'avais posté avant restent jusqu'à ce que je les remplace!

Le tout-nouveau est celui qui suit, avec comme personnage deux Anciennes Nations dont on n'entend pas beaucoup parler dans Hetalia, voire pas du tout, et c'est bien dommage! :/

Bref, je ne vais pas vous spoiler, et je vous laisse donc profiter de mon chapitre, si le coeur vous en dit! =D

**Disclaimer:** Ah, j'ai failli oublier... Les personnages et l'univers de papa Himaruya ne sont pas à moi. C'est bien dommage, mais je les emprunte pour faire mumuse! xD

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** K+

___Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**IV**__**ème**__** SIECLE AVANT JESUS CHRIST**_

Il marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, un cerf fraîchement abattu sur son épaule. La chasse avait été bonne aujourd'hui, c'était sa quatrième proie du matin. En même temps, sa haute taille et sa musculature développée l'aidaient bien dans ce domaine. Les cheveux bruns totalement emmêlés par la chasse, et aussi par habitude, et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il se dirigeait vers la petite hutte qu'il pouvait voir entre deux arbres. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il reconnut la silhouette accroupie dans l'herbe, en train de ramasser des plantes médicinales. Ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules flottaient au gré de la petite brise qui soufflait, ses mains délicates cueillaient tranquillement les fameuses herbes salvatrices. Le jeune homme parvint jusqu'à la hutte sans faire de bruit pour poser le cerf et se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune femme qui jardinait. Dès qu'elle se leva, les herbes entre les bras, elle sentit quelqu'un se calait contre son dos et deux bras enserraient les siens avec douceur. Mais sa surprise fut si grande et son bond fut si puissant qu'elle cogna le nez de son « agresseur » qui grogna face à cet acte.

« Ouch... Merci, Gaule, c'est très gentil de ta part. Je m'attendais à mieux comme accueil, fit-il en se massant le nez.

- Parce que tu crois que tu as été mieux en me faisant peur comme tu l'as fait, Celte ? Franchement, ce n'est pas très intelligent de ta part, rétorqua la jeune femme. C'est très dangereux, même, étant donné les circonstances. »

Gaule baissa les yeux et Celte fit de même, fixant le ventre de la jeune femme, rond et débordant de la vie qui se développait en son sein.

« Oh... »

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le ventre rebondi et le caressa doucement. Il sentit la chaleur qui en émanait, ainsi que celle du petit être qui, vu la grosseur du ventre, arriverait bientôt. Gaule sourit en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amant. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du celte. Ce dernier allait lui répondre quand la jeune femme recula, grimaçant sous la douleur, une main sur son ventre.

« C'est rien, assura-t-elle. Juste un coup de pied. J'en ai de plus en plus, ces temps-ci.

- ... Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaule celtique hocha la tête et Celte lui prit alors les herbes des mains.

« Alors, raison de plus pour que tu te reposes. »

Et sur ce, il rentra dans la hutte, suivi de sa compagne, qui souriait de la situation. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose... Dès qu'elle attendait un enfant, Celte se mettait dans des états incroyables. Lui, le grand guerrier qui avait conquis tant de terres et qui était tant craint de ses ennemis... C'était véritablement risible de le voir mort d'inquiétude dès que l'heure de l'accouchement approchait. Un nouveau coup de pied de la part de la future vie de neuf mois la fit grimacer. Elle caressa doucement son ventre gonflé, un petit sourire aux lèvres, quand elle vit le cadavre du cervidé que son amant avait ramené.

« Belle bête... concéda-t-elle.

- Tu as vu ? Avec ça, on a de quoi manger pour un mois, en plus des lapins et des oiseaux que j'ai aussi attrapés.

- C'est... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car elle entendit des pleurs provenir du landau de bois et de paille construit par les soins de Celte. Elle se pencha pour apercevoir trois petits bébés d'un peu plus d'un an d'âge physique, dont l'un d'eux criait. Gaule sourit et prit le petit être dans ses bras. Le bébé se calma un peu quand sa mère lui caressa le dos et la tête. Mais les deux autres nourrissons n'entendaient visiblement pas ce favoritisme de la même oreille, car ils se mirent eux aussi à pleurer. Celte vint au secours de ses deux enfants et les porta tous les deux dans le but de les réconforter.

« Chuuuuuuuuut... Allons, allons, mes petites, ça va aller... » chuchota-t-il à ses deux filles.

Cependant, l'une d'elles pleura encore plus fort et se débattit. Celte parut surpris l'espace d'un instant, puis compris ce qu'il se passait.

« Ah... Je crois qu'Arverne veut rejoindre son frère, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. J'avais presque oublié qu'ils étaient jumeaux !

- Heureusement qu'Armorique ne l'est pas. Je ne me vois pas porter trois enfants en même temps ! » s'exclama Gaule celtique avec un petit rire.

Elle prit dans son autre bras la petite Arverne qui se calma immédiatement quand elle fut près de son frère. Gaule embrassa tendrement la petite tête de sa fille, tandis que Celte demanda :

« Tiens, où sont passés nos autres enfants ? »

Il était allé voir les autres landaus, il devait bien y en avoir près d'une dizaine, et fut surpris de les voir tous vides.

« Les druides des différentes tribus sont venus chercher celui ou celle qui les représenteraient, comme ils l'ont fait pour Arverne, Armorique ou Parisii.

- Ah, pour la bénédiction de Teutatès...

- C'est ça... »

Gaule grimaça de nouveau suite à un coup de pied et Celte vida une chaise du désordre qu'il y avait pour inviter sa femme à s'asseoir. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'affala sur le siège avec un soupir d'aise, ses deux jumeaux le regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle leur fit un bisou sur le nez à chacun avant de s'exclamer :

« Je n'en peux plus ! Toutes ces naissances m'épuisent !

- Je sais.

- Humpf... Facile à dire ça, quand on n'a pas porté plus d'une dizaine d'enfants et qu'on ne les a pas mis au monde !

- ...

- Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas le dernier, soupira-t-elle.

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir d'avoir une famille ? demanda Celte, inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste le rythme des naissances qui me fatigue un peu... A peine j'accouchais, hop ! J'en avais un autre en préparation ! »

Elle perçut très nettement la culpabilité dans les yeux de Celte et elle s'empressa de rectifier :

« Mais tant que ce sont des enfants de toi, je suis capable d'en mettre d'autres au monde. »

Son amant répondit à son sourire, reposa Armorique endormie dans le landau, prit les deux jumeaux pour en faire de même, embrassa tendrement Gaule celtique, puis alla s'occuper du cerf qu'il avait ramené. La jeune femme, quant à elle, sentit un nouveau coup de pied de la part de son futur enfant, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, une main caressant son ventre tendu par la grossesse comme pour calmer le petit être qui commençait à s'agiter un peu trop au goût de Gaule.

_Dans deux jours..._ prédit-elle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il courait, courait comme un dératé, les lapins abattus tenus par les oreilles et se balançant frénétiquement au rythme de la course. Il avait mal aux jambes, et la fatigue commençait à le gagner sérieusement, mais il devait continuer. Il devait être auprès d'elle le plus vite possible. Car il le sentait... Il sentait que l'heure fatidique était arrivée. Le pressentiment lui était venu comme ça, d'un seul coup ! Préférant la prudence, il avait abandonné sa partie de chasse et s'était élancé dans les sous-bois. L'inquiétude lui tiraillait les entrailles, tandis que ses jambes commençaient à ne plus lui répondre. Celte jura. Il devait à tout prix revenir à la hutte où vivait Gaule celtique pour l'aider à l'accouchement. Il le _devait_.

Pendant ce temps, dans la dite hutte...

Gaule se tenait fermement aux meubles rustiques de la masure, dans le but d'atteindre le lit.

Elle le savait ! Elle l'avait senti que tout arriverait dans les deux jours suivants ! Quand elle avait senti l'eau coulait le long de sa jambe, la panique l'avait gagné.

Bon sang ! Ca arrivait au moment où Celte n'était pas là ! Lui qui d'habitude était toujours là pour l'aider à donner la vie, voilà qu'il était absent le jour J ! Comment elle allait s'en sortir ? Comment ? Elle gémit sous les contractions qui se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et de plus en plus fréquentes. Une main sur son énorme ventre, qui ne le sera bientôt plus, elle murmura à l'être qui bougeait en elle :

« Argh... A-Attends encore... Argh... Attends encore un peu... Juste un tout petit peu... »

Heureusement, les trois autres enfants dormaient paisiblement dans le landau, ce qui lui facilitait la situation.

« Bon sang, Celte, reviens vite... Argh ! J-Je t'en supplie... »

Une contraction, plus puissante que les précédentes, traversa son bas-ventre et elle mit la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler, afin de ne pas réveiller les trois nourrissons. Ca faisait un petit moment que les douleurs lui vrillaient le ventre et elle commençait à céder face aux gestes de plus en plus vindicatifs de l'être qui se débattait en elle. Elle devait rester calme et ne devait pas paniquer ou sinon, l'accouchement s'avérerait plus difficile. Il lui fallait absolument s'allonger avant de permettre au bébé de sortir.

Finalement, après deux minutes de résistance, elle parvint au lieu tant désiré et s'y installa tant bien que mal, de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas allongée complètement, ni tout à fait assise, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Elle se tint aux barrières du lit, se calma pour chasser le stress. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois, ferma les yeux... Et laissa l'enfant sortir. Elle hurla.

Celte parvint enfin à la hutte de Gaule celtique et sourit. Ses jambes tremblaient à cause de l'épuisement, mais il était heureux d'être parvenu jusqu'ici. Mais son bonheur s'estompa bien vite...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Ni une ni deux, il se rua dans la maison en entendant ce cri déchirant, jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois enfants endormis pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, et vit Gaule à semi-allongée sur le lit, le visage crispé par la douleur et le corps recouvert de sueurs.

« GAULE ! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de te laisser seule ?! Bon sang, mais je suis vraiment qu'un crétin, je... » se lamenta-t-il.

Une main tremblante se présenta à lui. Il fixa le regard de la jeune femme, où se mêlaient la colère, le soulagement, l'inquiétude, la douleur et le bonheur. Elle respirait rapidement et de manière saccadée. Celte comprit l'ordre implicite de Gaule et serra la main frêle qu'elle lui tendait dans ses mains fortes et burinées. La jeune femme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et, soulagée de savoir que son amant était là, elle poussa. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps brûlait, qu'on lui déchirait les entrailles une à une et que ses muscles abdominaux allaient lâcher, tandis qu'elle sentait le bébé poussait également pour pouvoir sortir.

Quant à Celte, il ne pouvait que fixer sa compagne qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour donner la vie. Elle serrait tellement sa main qu'il en eut mal, ses doigts blanchissant à vue d'œil. Gaule hurla encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes quand tout à coup, elle se mit à pousser une sorte de soupir ou de gémissement, sentant l'être en elle glisser vers la sortie. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme, qui avait déjà assisté aux précédents accouchements de la jeune femme, comprit que tout se déroulait bien et pencha la tête pour apercevoir une petite tête sortir du corps de Gaule. Le sourire de Celte fit trois fois le tour de son visage mal rasé.

« Ca vient ! Continue comme ça, ma chérie, le bébé arrive ! Je vois sa tête ! »

Gaule eut un petit sourire et poussa plus vite pour en finir avec la naissance. Sauf que son corps ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille et lui envoya des signaux de douleur qui la firent de nouveau hurler.

« Non, Gaule, calme-toi ! s'exclama son amant. Calme-toi, je suis là... Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu veux terminer au plus vite, mais je préfère que tu prennes ton temps pour ne pas t'épuiser complètement. D'accord, ma chérie ? »

La détermination et l'amour qui brillaient dans les yeux du celte convainquirent la jeune femme qui respira de nouveau rapidement pour éviter de trop s'épuiser. Les yeux fermés, elle luttait contre la douleur qui la tenaillait, tandis que le jeune homme accueillait la tête du nouveau-né dans ses mains.

« Allez, Gaule, continue comme ça, c'est très bien ! Le plus dur est passé, sa tête et ses épaules sont complètement sorties ! »

La jeune femme poussa encore et encore, puisant dans ses dernières forces, sous les encouragements de Celte. Elle sentait le bébé glissait progressivement hors d'elle et au bout de dix minutes, le nouveau-né sortit enfin ! Un silence pesant plana dans la salle, comme si les occupants attendaient quelque chose. Puis le petit être se mit à crier, témoignant de la vie qui débordait en lui. Les deux parents soupirèrent de soulagement et Gaule put enfin reprendre tranquillement son souffle, le corps couvert de sueurs et les douleurs commençant à s'estomper. Une fois le cordon ombilical coupé, Celte lava le nouveau-né et le donna à la jeune mère qui le posa contre sa poitrine. Elle l'enveloppa dans un linge pour le tenir au chaud.

« Elle est magnifique, s'exclama Celte.

- Elle ?

- Oui, c'est une fille. Regarde comme elle est jolie ! »

Gaule eut un sourire radieux. Elle s'allongea plus confortablement et pencha la tête en arrière, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Celte écarta quelques mèches trempées de sueurs du front de la jeune femme, lui adressant un sourire tendre. Celle-ci le lui rendit, quand elle sentit le bébé bougeait ses petites mains et sa tête, criant toujours. Gaule défit ses vêtements afin que le nouveau-né ait accès à son sein gonflé de lait. Dès qu'il le trouva, il téta joyeusement, avide de goûter à une toute nouvelle nourriture pour lui. Sa mère lui caressa délicatement la tête, un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Celte regarda avec tendresse son nouvel enfant agitait ses petits membres et tétait avec énergie.

« Hé hé... Doucement, ma petite... Doucement... » rit Gaule face à l'impatience de sa fille.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la tête et le jeune père en fit de même pour sa compagne. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pleurs provenant de l'autre pièce. Celte alla chercher les petits et pour cela, il prit le landau et le ramena dans la chambre à coucher. Les trois nourrissons faisaient part de leur mécontentement et le jeune homme les sortit un à un pour les prendre dans ses bras et les rapprocher le plus possible de leur mère. Une fois cela fait, les trois enfants regardèrent avec étonnement le nouveau venu. Celui-ci ouvrit ses petits yeux et les parents purent découvrirent deux orbes aigue-marine. Ils n'avaient pas non plus fait attention, mais leur nouvel enfant, en plus d'avoir quelques cheveux sur la tête, possédait aussi une sorte de boucle qui partait à gauche de son visage. La petite fille de quelques minutes fixa les autres petits, curieuse ; puis elle retourna téter, visiblement trop occupée à remplir son estomac. Gaule et Celte se mirent à rire et le jeune homme demanda :

« Alors, quel peuple représentera-t-elle ?

- Je crois... Que ce sont les Salluviens... »

Le celte réfléchit quelques instants. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en Gaule. Elle était plus à même de prédire et de savoir qui était son enfant et quel peuple elle allait suivre toute sa vie. Ce qui l'inquiétait par contre, c'était ce qu'il y avait à côté de cette peuplade.

« Mmmh... Les Salluviens... Ce sont ceux proches des Etrusques, non ? Et c'est là où les Grecs se sont installés, sur la côte ?

- Oui. »

Gaule avait perçu la note d'inquiétude dans la voix de son amant. Le visage sérieux, elle regardait sa nouvelle fille. Elle sentait que cette dernière aurait bientôt des problèmes sur son territoire... Les colonisateurs grecs posaient en effet beaucoup de problèmes aux autochtones de la région. Et son enfant était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour supporter cela.

« Tu as peur que les Grecs menacent notre fille comme ils le font en ce moment envers les Ligures, le peuple qui cohabite avec nous sur cette zone ?

- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

La jeune femme le fixa pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais... J'ai une sorte de... pressentiment. Et ce danger ne vient pas que des Grecs et des Etrusques. Nous allons tous avoir un ennemi commun.

- Lequel ?

- ... Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est précisément. Sauf que si je le rencontre, il sera sans doute trop tard. »

Gaule celtique reporta son attention sur son nouveau-né, puis sur ses trois autres enfants. Son regard s'arrêta précisément sur Arverne. En plus d'être l'aînée de la grande fratrie gauloise, avec son jumeau Parisii, elle sentait que sa fille et son peuple allait accomplir de grandes choses pour les Gaulois. Mais elle se pencherait sur cette question plus tard.

« Mais... »

La jeune femme leva la tête quand elle entendit Celte parlait et ce dernier caressa son visage en continuant dans sa lancée :

« Peu importe les ennemis qu'il y aura sur notre route je te protègerais, toi et nos enfants, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

La détermination brillait tellement dans ses yeux que Gaule ne dit rien et le laissa l'embrasser langoureusement, essayant d'ignorer le malaise qu'elle ressentait au sujet de sa fille. Peu importe le prix à payer, elle aussi, elle fera tout pour la protéger.

* * *

TA-DAAAAM! Et voilà mon premier chapitre avec la naissance d'une région française que certains auront peut-être reconnu...

Il s'agit de la _Provence_, les **Salluviens** (ou Salyens) étant un peuple celte qui s'est installé dans cette région au IVème siècle av. J.-C., et qui a cohabité avec le peuple autochtone des Ligures, créant la légendaire alliance "celto-ligure". ^^ Et pour la référence grecque, il s'agit de ceux qui ont fondé MASSILIA, la trèèèès vieille Marseille, et qui se comportent de manière assez... hautaine envers les peuples indigènes des différentes contrées qu'ils colonisent.

Pour les autres, il s'agit donc de:

- **Arverne:** vous l'aurez reconnu, il s'agit d'_Auvergne_, les Arvernes peuplant cette région depuis des siècles.

- **Parisii:** il s'agit de _France_, tout simplement, car je suis persuadé:

1°) que France ne savait pas encore qu'il allait devenir une nation, même ses parents

2°) parce que j'ai lu que les Gaulois n'ont JAMAIS réussi à s'unir comme les Français d'aujourd'hui l'ont fait, donc pas de nations, juste des tribus. (En même temps, s'ils s'étaient unifiés, ils auraient peut-être résisté plus facilement face à Rome!)

- **Armorique:** là, c'est facile à deviner, il s'agit de _Bretagne_. Et je ne parle pas des Bretons, qui sont certes des celtes, mais qui se sont installés en Bretagne lors des invasions barbares à la fin de l'Empire romain; ici, je parle des premiers celtes qui se sont installés dans cette région AVANT la montée en puissance de Rome. Pourquoi Armorique? Parce que j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien et que sur ma carte des peuples celtes, y a marqué "Armorique" et "Vénètes" et pour moi, les Vénètes sont les anciens vénitiens. ^^

Bref, pour le fait que Parisii, Arverne et Armorique soient encore très jeunes à la naissance de Salluvien, c'est vrai que ça m'a gêné au début ; mais je me suis rappelé que les régions et pays sont immortels et que l'âge physique ne correspond pas forcément au véritable âge que ce sont les siècles et millénaires ! xD

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

A bientôt.


	2. Quand la France devint romaine

_**Bonjour, tout le monde!  
**_

Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce fandom, ayant l'habitude d'écrire sur One Piece ; mais j'ai moi aussi contracté cette étrange maladie qui rend fan d'Hetalia et je poste donc ma première fic'! ^^

Il s'agit d'un recueil de plusieurs One-shots, concernant France et Angleterre (mes deux persos préférés), mais aussi mon propre OC régional : Auvergne (que vous pouvez voir dans ma galerie deviantART, si jamais vous voulez voir à quoi elle ressemble, le lien est sur mon profil), et peut-être à l'OC d'une amie: Provence (visible aussi sur dA).

Mais c'est principalement de Francis et d'Arthur que je vais parler! ^^

Les genres seront divers et variés, ainsi que les ratings! ^^

J'espère que ce ne sera pas hyper mauvais comme première fic', donc s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent(e)s! =D Et si vous voulez donnez mon avis, je suis à l'écoute de n'importe quel avis (sauf insultes, cela va de soi! -_-""), surtout si ce sont des remarques sur l'Histoire (je fais des études là-dedans! ^^).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**PS: Pour ce premier chapitre, c'est surtout mon OC qui sera mis en valeur... Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant... ^^**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre: Drama/Family  
**

* * *

_**52 AVANT JÉSUS-CHRIST...**_

Ça y est… C'était fini… Tout était fini…

Encadrée par une dizaine de soldats qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait pas croire en ce qui se passait… Elle priait pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Et pourtant, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux azurs ne pouvait être le fruit d'un odieux mirage…

Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel, comme s'il bénissait ingratement cette journée, qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire… Tout comme le nom du lieu où a été tenu le siège…

_Alésia..._

Du haut de ses huit ans physiques, Auvergne comprenait encore à peine ce qu'était exactement son rôle. Mais elle comprenait très bien que cet homme à l'allure si fière, si noble, toisant avec respect (et peut-être rage ?) son ennemi, assis sur un petit tabouret doré, venait de perdre plus que le combat. Il avait perdu sa dignité, son titre de roi, son armée, sa liberté… Et elle… Celle qui incarnait le peuple arverne, le plus puissant de toute la Gaule !

Mais qui pourrait croire en cela, en les voyant tous les deux, à présent ? Comment croire que cette petite fille, sale, ensanglantée, au visage interdit, pourrait être la représentation des Arvernes ? Comment envisager que son Boss était ; avec sa barbe emmêlée, ses vêtements en lambeaux, malgré son rang, et ses nombreuses blessures ; l'un des plus grands chefs de guerre qu'elle ait connu ? Non seulement, il avait réussi à l'aider à résister au puissant envahisseur, mais il l'avait aussi traité comme sa propre fille, l'encourageant à surmonter n'importe quelles difficultés tout comme pour son frère jumeau.

_Vercingétorix…_

Tout doucement, le roi déchu s'agenouilla, sans cesser de fixer celui qui était maintenant son maître…

_Jules César…_

Auvergne se mordit la lèvre inférieure, clignant des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, sachant très bien ce que signifiaient les actes de son Boss. Elle ne devait pas pleurer… Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte ! Que ces ennemis ne puissent pas se gausser de la situation ! Vercingétorix regarda avec tendresse sa petite protégée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses pleurs, avant de murmurer :

« Désolé, Auvergne… J'aurais tant voulu faire de toi et de notre peuple un royaume à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites… »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se resserra… Non… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il lui avait juré ! Il lui avait juré de résister à l'empire romain ! Une lueur de rancune commença à briller dans ses prunelles cristallines… A cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : hurler et se battre… Encore et encore ! Redonner du courage à ses hommes, à _cet _homme ! Il lui avait toujours dit que se battre était le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir ; qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Peu importe la situation !

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi abandonnait-il maintenant ?

« Pourquoi… ? » murmura-t-elle, sa voix de plus en plus tremblante et aigüe par l'émotion.

Les larmes roulèrent toutes seules sur ses petites joues, l'iode qu'elles contenaient piquant légèrement les égratignures de son visage, collant quelques mèches de cheveux salies par la terre et la poussière.

Vercingétorix eut un faible sourire d'excuse et reporta son attention sur son ennemi romain, tandis qu'un héraut énumérait les titres de l'ex-roi arverne. Ce dernier présenta l'épée au chef militaire romain, avant de la laisser tomber au sol, dans un bruit mat. Deux légionnaires déshabillèrent prestement le guerrier.

Auvergne serra les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire, ainsi que ses mains, qui commencèrent à saigner. Une colère profonde se mêla à la tristesse. Comment osaient-ils le mettre nu devant ce… Ce… Ce romain ? Comment osaient-ils l'humilier de la sorte ? La main du soldat qui tenait la petite se referma plus vivement sur son épaule, pour lui signifier que tout accès de colère serait lourdement sanctionné !

Un autre légionnaire, derrière César, présenta le fameux symbole de Rome, l'aigle au sigle S.P.Q.R., au vaincu.

Auvergne ne parvenait plus à retenir ses sanglots… Elle retenait son cœur qui lui faisait mal… Si mal… Pas seulement par les dizaines de milliers de gaulois qui étaient morts pour elle, et qui l'affectait plus qu'elle n'avait cru ; mais aussi par ce qui allait inévitablement suivre…

Vercingétorix embrassa finalement l'insigne. Une exclamation triomphale retentit dans tout le camp romain. Tout le monde hurlait « CESAR ! » à s'en arracher les poumons…

« _Alea jacta est_… » furent les seuls mots que César prononça.

L'Auvergne était maintenant une province romaine…

…

« Allez, avance ! Tout de suite ! »

L'ordre sec du centurion eut l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Sa fierté lui hurlait de se jeter sur le romain et de l'étrangler sauvagement, puis de libérer tous les Arvernes qu'elle voyait à présent dans ces cages. Ces cages qui les emmèneront à Rome pour devenir des esclaves… Auvergne serra une nouvelle fois les dents, empêchant sa colère de sortir ! Chaque cri, chaque supplication, chaque plainte, chaque pleur lui donnait l'impression qu'elle abandonnait son peuple comme une lâche. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux… Elle n'avait malheureusement aucun pouvoir…

Elle pensa soudainement à son frère. L'absence de ce dernier l'angoissait, emmené juste après la bataille dans un camp un peu plus loin, César ayant préféré que ce soit la représentante du peuple arverne qui assiste au dépôt des armes de Vercingétorix. Elle imaginait toutes les tortures que les envahisseurs pourraient lui faire subir. Même s'il semblait avoir plus de pouvoir qu'elle, il n'était pas habitué au monde extérieur ! Leur mère, Gallia, l'avait précieusement caché, jusqu'à ce que les Romains débarquent sur le territoire. Elle avait disparu peu de temps après… Aujourd'hui, Auvergne savait qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais…

Le centurion l'emmena jusqu'à une grande tente, où elle entendit soudainement des pleurs qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles.

« FRANCE ! »

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, s'attendant au pire, mais son frère était juste en train de sangloter devant un homme au sourire victorieux, quoiqu'un peu embarrassé. Auvergne comprit tout de suite qu'il était comme elle, une allégorie…

_Empire romain…_

Ce dernier leva la tête quand la représentante des Arvernes serra son frère dans ses bras, le rassurant et partageant ses larmes.

« Ah ! Voici donc celle que Vercingétorix a tant voulu protéger…

- Au… Auvergne ? appela son jumeau. Où est-il ? »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, sachant très bien qui était ce « il », et détournant le regard pour ne pas voir les nouvelles larmes sur les joues de France, quand il comprit le silence de sa sœur.

« Donc, voici… Arvegne ? Non… Arveni ? Non plus… Euh… hésita Empire romain.

- C'EST AUVERGNE, FACE DE RAT ! AU-VER-GNE ! T'AS COMPRIS ? »

La dite « face de rat » regarda avec une stupeur non dissimulée la jeune fille, qui semblait prête à exploser. Son visage rougissait de colère et ses mains s'agrippaient à France, comme pour se retenir de se jeter sur cet imbécile d'empire !

César, quant à lui, fixait avec froideur Auvergne pour son manque de respect envers la puissance romaine. Mais Empire romain sembla deviner ses pensées, car il s'empressa de dire :

« Non, laisse, _Caesar_… Nous venons tout juste de les conquérir, c'est normal qu'ils se rebellent un peu. »

Il s'avança vers les deux petites entités et se mit à les examiner longuement. Auvergne et France le regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? demanda la représentante des Arvernes, la gorge sèche.

- Hmm… A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama le pays méditerranéen. La résistance n'a pas été suffisamment longue pour que je me penche sur la question ! Je croyais que Vercingétorix nous donnerait plus de fil à retordre ! »

Les yeux d'Auvergne s'agrandirent sous la colère… Comment pouvait-il laisser supposer que son Boss était un faible ? Comment osait-il ?

C'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui se rua sur Empire romain pour lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait d'insulter son peuple. Mais comme Rome était plus grand qu'elle, elle ne parvint qu'à le frapper au ventre, qui était protégé par une cuirasse de bronze.  
Toutefois, Jules César ne l'entendit pas de la même façon. Il attrapa Auvergne par le bras et lui présenta son glaive sous la gorge. La jeune fille arrêta net ses protestations.

« AUVERGNE ! s'exclama France.

- Ecoute-moi bien, maintenant, petite sotte… Ton chef a été incapable, et je dis bien _incapable_, de nous tenir tête. Donc, maintenant, tu dois te plier aux lois de Rome… Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est clair ? trancha César avec une infinie froideur.

- Vous… Je vous interdis de rabaisser Vercingétorix… continua Auvergne, les yeux emplis de haine.

- Arrêtez… »

Ce petit murmure fût bien audible pour toutes les personnes présentes sous la tente qui regardèrent France tremblait comme une feuille, bien que son regard brillait de détermination, semblant se donner du courage.

« N… Ne lui faites pas de mal ! A quoi ça vous servirait ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez de nos hommes, de notre peuple ? demanda-t-il, ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

- … Nous n'allons rien leur faire… répondit Rome, après un petit moment de silence.

- Peuh ! Comme si on allait y croire ! cracha Auvergne. Et nos soldats dans les cages ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils ne vont pas devenir esclaves ? Je ne vous crois pas ! Tous les peuples savent que vous voulez réduire le monde en esclavage, que vous voulez vous accaparez toutes les richesses de ce monde !

- Pour tes hommes, c'est la dure loi du butin de guerre… Tous ceux qui ont opposés une résistance deviennent des esclaves. Qu'ils soient soldats ou civils, d'ailleurs… »

A cet instant, Auvergne craignit le pire… Et si… Il anéantissait son peuple ? Cela signerait sa mort à elle aussi… Mais surtout, tout ce que Vercingétorix a fait pour conserver son peuple en se rendant n'aura servi à rien !

« Et… Et nous aussi, alors ? » demanda avec frayeur France.

Empire romain se pencha vers la petite nation et posa une main attendrissante sur sa tête.

« Non, vous c'est différent… Vous allez venir à Rome avec moi, mais vous pourrez revenir ici quand on aura envoyé des administrateurs pour gérer vos peuples. Pourquoi je ferais du mal à deux pauvres enfants comme vous ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est réunir une grande famille dont je pourrais m'occuper ! »

Les deux petites allégories ouvrirent de grands yeux à l'entente de ces mots. France commençait à sourire, quand Auvergne s'interposa :

« Et comment pourrait-on vous croire, hein ? Vous allez anéantir mon peuple, je le sais, et vous allez anéantir tous les Gaulois ! Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé pour Carthage ! »

Un tic passa sur les traits d'Empire romain, mais se reprit :

« Ce n'était pas la même chose… Carthage a été d'une insolence sans bornes et n'a pas hésité à massacrer des civils innocents pour nous déclarer la guerre ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que ton peuple sera épargné. Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal… »

Auvergne jaugea Empire romain pendant un bon bout de temps… Elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence…  
De toute façon, elle était dans une impasse, à présent. Son peuple avait perdu face à Rome… Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de résister plus longtemps. Comme pour la convaincre, le pays méditerranéen prit les deux petites allégories dans ses bras…

« Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous manque rien… J'essaierais de tout mon cœur de vous apporter bonheur et prospérité, pour que plus jamais vous ne viviez une journée comme celle-ci ! »

...

Auvergne et France finirent par céder et suivirent Empire romain jusqu'à sa capitale…

C'est ainsi que commença une période de prospérité et de tranquillité entre les peuples gaulois et romains…

* * *

Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^

Une petite review pour m'encourager, please ?

A bientôt.


	3. Une rencontre houleuse

Voici donc la suite de mes OS avec cette fois-ci Angleterre qui est de la partie!

J'espère que vous aimerez, et que ça ne fera pas trop fluffy! -_-""

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

_**IXème siècle**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'il était là, mais il n'en avait cure… Ces moments de plénitude, il prenait le temps de les savourer à chaque seconde…

Assis en tailleur sur ce petit rocher, le vent marin soufflant dans ses cheveux blonds ; les désordonnant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude ; lui procurant un bon bol d'air frais par la même occasion, le petit garçon promena ses grands yeux émeraude sur la surface plane et bleutée que constituait l'océan. Une brise un peu plus fraîche que les précédentes lui fit resserrer son petit manteau autour de lui. L'hiver approchait…

Sentant finalement ses jambes lui faire mal à force de trop rester dans cette position, il sauta du petit promontoire et atterrit sur l'herbe fraîche et douce de la colline. Un petit lapin à la fourrure grise se présenta à lui, remuant ses grandes oreilles et son museau. Le petit d'homme sourit face à cet animal si mignon et innocent… Il adorait ces créatures. Tout comme il adorait les êtres magiques qu'ils pouvaient voir en bas de la colline, près de la mer. Son sourire s'accentua et il courut dans leur direction. Les petites fées multicolores reportèrent leur attention sur lui, toutes souriantes elles aussi.

L'enfant les ayant rejoints, il contempla une nouvelle fois la mer avec ses amies féériques. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces instants de solitude ! Bien qu'il ait des frères et sœurs, ces derniers l'avait tellement brimé par le passé, et ils continuaient encore aujourd'hui, qu'il préférait finalement être seul… Même si ça lui pesait un peu…

L'eau iodée se mouvait paisiblement au fil du vent, brillant sous le soleil qui sortait de derrière les nuages cotonneux. C'était tout de même étrange, mais… A chaque fois qu'il regardait l'océan, le bleu si pur des flots lui rappelait toujours les yeux de son nouveau camarade, celui qui l'avait aidé à faire reculer l'invasion viking… Fra…

« ANGLETEEEEEEEEEEEERREEEEEEE ~~~~ ! »

Ses épais sourcils se froncèrent à l'entente de ce nom… Son nom… Angleterre… Car il était l'allégorie de ce pays…

A peine avait-il pensé à cette personne qu'elle se pointait… Est-ce qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

« ANGLETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERREEEEE E ~~~~ ? »

Il n'aimait pas cette voix affreusement mielleuse et douce, qui prenait un malin plaisir à écorcher son nom avec des consonnes si dures. Bien qu'elle fût claire comme la mer qu'il avait en face de lui, cette voix était teintée d'une sonorité plus sournoise… Plus moqueuse…

Finalement, son instant de repos venait de toucher à sa fin… Le « crétin », comme il aimait l'appeler, venait lui casser les oreilles !

« ANGLETEEEEEEEEEEEERRRREEEEEE EEEEEUUUUUUUH ~~~~ !

- _YES_, QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX, CRÉTIN ? »

Il se tourna vers sa gauche pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de joie quand il vit la petite nation anglaise.

« Ah, Angleterre~ ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, _mon lapin~_ !

- _SHUT UP_ ! Je ne suis pas ton « lapin », c'est clair ? rétorqua violemment le dit lapin, rouge comme une pivoine, en tentant de repousser France, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, qui l'étreignit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Oh, tu n'es pas mignon… se plaignit France avec amusement, relâchant l'autre nation, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. Je viens te rendre visite et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

- J'ai pas besoin que tu viennes ! Je me sens très bien sans toi ! »

Bien sûr, France connaissait un peu le passé d'Angleterre, depuis la bataille d'Hastings, qui avait eu lieu il y a deux mois, d'ailleurs ; et il savait donc que son homologue anglais n'aimait pas être seul. Mais il était doté d'une des pires mauvaises foi qui existe ! Alors avant qu'il consente à dire le contraire, il pouvait s'asseoir là-dessus…

C'est ainsi que France leva les yeux au ciel, faussement amusé, et surtout exaspéré, avant d'annoncer :

« En fait, si je suis venu, c'est par ordre de mon roi… Il m'a conseillé de te présenter à mes frères et sœurs, en vue de prochaines alliances… »

Angleterre le regarda avec étonnement et intérêt, avant de remarquer quelqu'un derrière France… Une jeune fille aussi grande que la nation continentale, aux mêmes yeux bleus, mais aux cheveux châtain clair… Et qui le fixait avec un air neutre et presque… Effrayant…

France nota le regard de l'anglais et se tourna vers l'inconnue.

« Ah, je vois que tu l'as vu… Tu devrais être moins discrète, tu vas lui faire peur ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Angleterre, je te présente ma jumelle, Auvergne. Auvergne, je te présente Angleterre. »

La susnommée regarda en silence la petite nation anglaise. Puis, un large sourire fendit son visage et elle s'exclama :

« Bounjou, Anlhetarà, siau Auvarnhà ! »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement où Angleterre regarda avec effarement la jeune blonde.

« … What ?

- Euh… Auvergne ? Parle-lui en français, il ne comprend pas la langue de ton pays, recommanda France.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! Je disais « Bonjour, Angleterre, je suis Auvergne ! » Je suis enchantée de faire la connaissance d'une nation aussi jeune ~ ! »

La nation anglaise tiqua à l'entente de ces derniers mots… Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer, tout de même ! Ras-le-bol d'être traité comme un gamin !

« Ferme-la, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais la peine de te connaître ! Si tu es la sœur de ce crétin, je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre ! »

Un silence pesa de nouveau entre les trois enfants.

Colère : 20%...

« Hurm… Angleterre, voyons ! Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil ! s'exclama France, riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être gentil avec des idiots comme vous ! »

Colère : 50%...

Une veine se dessina sur la tempe de France qui se fit un plaisir de se jeter sur son homologue anglais, pour lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

« Retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Gros Sourcils !

- Tu rêves, Efféminé !

- … Comment tu m'as appelééééé ? murmura France, une aura malveillante se dessinant autour de lui.

- Efféminé ! Efféminé ! Efféminé ! » répéta Angleterre comme un mantra, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus puéril.

Colère : 70%...

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'efféminé ? Tu t'es regardé, toi, avec tes sourcils ? Moi, au moins, j'ai pas l'apparence d'un homme-chenille ! »

Les insultes puériles durèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes. France et Angleterre se crêpaient le chignon comme pas permis… Et qu'est-ce que son frère lui avait dit déjà ?

Ah oui, qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a deux mois, mais qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser aller par les apparences… Il n'avait pas vraiment tort… Ce gamin était vraiment bizarre…

Et qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait être crétin, quand même… Franchement, se laisser emporter par de telles gamineries… Désolant…

« TOI ET TOUTE TA FAMILLE, VOUS ÊTES QUE DES CRÉTINS !

- RÉPÈTES UN PEU POUR VOIR ? »

Colère : 100%...

Auvergne grinça des dents et hurla un grand :

« SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE !

- … What she says ?

- SILEEEEENCE!

- … What she says? » répéta Angleterre, totalement perdu.

…

Plus rien… Le silence le plus total s'était abattu sur la plage, angoissant les deux nations belligérantes. Auvergne ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. France eut alors… Un très, très, trèèèèèèès mauvais pressentiment. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque le caractère de sa sœur. Et cette immobilité ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

« Angleterre… Cours… Le plus vite possible…

- Quoi ?

- Cours, je te dis !

- Mais pourqu… ? »

Un petit rire malsain attira son attention et il faillit s'étrangler en voyant le visage d'Auvergne. Un sourire des plus sadiques ourlait ses lèvres.

Il n'en faut pas plus aux deux petites nations pour prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous, hurlant de peur face à une furie qui prenait tous les pierres qu'elle avait à portée de main pour les leur envoyer, tout en leur courant après.

« Auvergne ? Mais pourquoi tu m'attaques ? Je t'ai rien fait, moi ! » pleurnicha France.

Mais la jeune fille ne voulut rien entendre, et maintenant qu'elle était à court de munitions, elle envisagea de les rattraper, ce qu'elle réussit à faire avec Angleterre, dont le manteau flottait derrière lui.

« Glups…

- Alors, comme ça, on ne veut pas faire plus ample connaissance, Arbiou (1)? demanda Auvergne avec une voix horriblement doucereuse.

- No… FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE ! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE! » hurla Angleterre, alors que son tortionnaire l'emmena plus loin avec des « honhonhonhon~ » à tue-tête.

Le pays appelé, bien caché derrière un arbre, eut un tressaillement d'horreur en sachant ce qui attendait Angleterre. Bon Dieu, pourtant, il avait tout fait pour que l'autre pays se taise avec ses réflexions stupides ! Maintenant, il allait savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais, ô grand jamais, contrarié Auvergne… Sans en subir les effroyables conséquences… C'était vraiment ce côté qu'il aimait le moins chez sa sœur.

...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, France consentit à sortir de sa cachette pour partir à la recherche des deux autres. Il les trouva sur la plage, derrière une colline, Angleterre affalé par terre avec de belles bosses, et Auvergne assise en tailleur sur la plage, regardant la mer. Elle semblait s'être calmée…

« Euh… Auvergne ? appela-t-il en rejoignant sa sœur.

- Hum… Oh, c'est toi, fût sa seule réponse.

- Tu crois pas que tu l'as un peu trop amoché ? demande France avec un regard inquiet vers Angleterre.

- Non… Il a eu ce qu'il méritait… Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs… »

Avant que la nation française ait eu le temps de comprendre, il entendit un gros « BONG » et sentit une violente douleur lui traversait le crâne, qui s'orna alors d'une belle bosse.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… Oui, pardon, Auvergne ! J'aurais pas dû m'énerver avec cet idiot !

- Non, c'est pas ça…

- Hein ? »

Auvergne détourna le regard et continua :

« Tu le sais très bien, pourtant… Que je n'aime pas qu'on soit éloigné l'un de l'autre… »

France écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis eut un petit sourire. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux… Et que, par conséquent, Auvergne ne supportait pas l'absence prolongée de son frère. C'était pareil pour lui, mais la peur de voir sa sœur en colère avait pris le pas sur tout le reste.

Soudain, une plainte de la part de la nation anglaise attira leur attention.

« Ca va, Angleterre ? demanda France.

- E… Evidemment que ça va ! balbutia-t-il, se massant le crâne et riant nerveusement. Ce n'est rien du tout, j'ai l'habitude ! »

France se mordit la lèvre, alors qu'Angleterre baissait la tête, dépité. Oui, il avait déjà connu ça à plusieurs reprises par ses frères. Il avait toujours été détesté, de toute façon…

La nation française lança un regard plein de reproches à sa sœur, qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'elle avait agi avant de réfléchir, et qu'elle s'était laissée emporter. Et à voir le regard empli de tristesse d'Angleterre, elle comprit qu'elle avait une énorme bêtise.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la nation anglaise, avant de murmurer :

« Désolé… »

Le petit pays leva des yeux étonnés vers elle.

« Désolé de m'être emportée aussi facilement ! Je dois dire que je suis vraiment pas douée… continua-t-elle avec un sourire navré.

- N… Non… C'est bon… »

Auvergne le regarda attentivement. Plus particulièrement ses yeux émeraude, à demi-clos par la pensée. Une petite moue boudeuse s'ajoutait au tableau.

« Dis, ça ne se voit pas tout de suite, mais tu as une bouille vraiment adorable ! »

Angleterre devint rouge brique et se recula vivement, sous les rires du français et de l'auvergnate.

« A… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Et… Et c'est pas marrant ! Je… »

Il s'arrêta net quand Auvergne lui embrassa le front, comme pour se faire pardonner. S'il avait pu, de la fumée serait sorti de ses oreilles.

« Arrête, Auvergne, tu vois bien que ça le gêne ! ricana France.

- I… Idiot ! C'est… C'est pas ça! C'est que… C'est que… »

Mais c'est qu'il était presque à croquer, avec sa petite bouille d'ange toute rouge !

Auvergne et France allaient repartir dans une crise de fou rire, lorsqu'Angleterre déclara :

« C'est que… Je suis content que vous soyez là, tous les deux… »

Les deux continentaux le regardèrent avec surprise, avant de sourire affectueusement.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, Angleterre n'avait pas un mauvais fond, malgré les apparences…

* * *

(1) "Arbiou" signifie Albion, en auvergnat.

Bon, j'avoue, ça devait pas être très drôle et c'est mièvre comme pas possible... *court se pendre*

Mais si vous avez aimé... Une petite review, por favor?

A bientôt


End file.
